Ode of Magic
by Rose Mistress
Summary: Yugi and his friends get invited to Hogwarts and soon find themselves in a series of mysterious phenomenons happening around the school. Now they plan to solve the mystery themselves with help from Harry and his friends and some unexpected ones.
1. Invitation to Hogwarts

Zypher: Well, like many others, I have been bitten by the Harry Potter/Yugioh crossover bug so I had to write a story. Anyways, hope you'll enjoy my newest story, Ode of Magic.

Summary: Yugi and his friends get invited to attend Hogwarts and learn about the magic they never knew they had. While there, they learn about mysterious phenomenons and takes the risks of solving it themselves. Will they succeed with the help of Harry and his friends?

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter. Only own my little plot bunny.

* * *

Ode of Magic

Chapter 1

* * *

Yugi was in the shop, cleaning up everything for the night since his grandfather was gone on a trip. He was a young teen with hidden powers that not even he knows about. His friends too had hidden powers that they didn't know about and soon, they will be revealed to them.

Just as he was locking up the shop for the night, he saw a grey owl hovering in front of the door and he opened it, letting the owl perch on his shoulder. "Now, what is it you need?" he questioned. The owl gave the envelope that was in its beak and he took it before the owl flew off once more.

Yugi watched as it left before locking up the shop and headed into the living area, sitting down on the couch, looking at the envelope.

_Mr. Yugi Motou  
Living Area  
Kame Game Shop  
Domino, Japan_

"Hmm, there's no return address." he said to himself softly, surprised to see the letter addressed to him in his exact location, before opening the letter.

_Dear Yugi Motou,_

_You have been cordially invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Here, you will learn many forms of magical spells and abilities and also unlock a hidden power within you. We hope that you along with your friends will come in as students. The term will start September 1st. If you agree to this proposition, say so on the back of this letter and leave it out for the owl that has brought it to you and we shall send someone over to help you and your friend to gather your supplies for the school year._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts Headmaster_

"This sounds like a nice opportunity. I would love to go but I don't know if jii-chan would let me." Yugi said. "But maybe he'll think the same and I should go if there's a hidden power that I should learn more about." he continued and them smiled, taking a pen and writing back before heading upstairs and placing the note on his desk, leaving the window open for the owl to come back in before heading to bed.

* * *

Back at the school, Dumbledore was looking over some parchments when he heard someone coming up. "Albus Dumbledore." The woman said. "Ah, Keara. Glad you could make it." he said, looking to her. "I have came here in regards for position of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"I will take it for I have a feeling that there will be some new students that will be needing my assistance." Keara said and he nodded. "But of course. I will give you full permission to help any students that you have in mind when you need to." Dumbledore said and she smiled, nodding.

"Thank you, Albus." she said before leaving once more.

* * *

It was a few weeks later when Yugi saw another letter sitting on his desk and he went to open it, seeing that whoever was coming to pick him and his friends up will be there soon and got dressed before packing what he needed for the school term, knowing that everything else will be dealt with once they meet the person.

He heard the doorbell ring and he headed downstairs with his bag in tow and opened it, seeing his friends standing there with their own luggage. "Hey, Yugi. I see you agreed to go to Hogwarts, didn't you?" Ryou said as they were let inside.

"Yeah. I think this will be fun." Yugi said. "Of course. We're going to learn magic. Real magic. Why wouldn't it be fun." Malik said with a laugh as he sat down on the couch, tossing his duffel bag down beside him. "Of course, my sister was wary of letting me go. She thinks I might blow up the classroom or something." Kaiser snickered quietly to himself.

"Well, you are a troublemaker so we wouldn't blame anyone but you or Topaz if that did happen." Kaiser said. Malik huffed proudly. "Yep! Class terrorizer Malik Ishtar at your service!" Malik said and they all laughed before they heard the doorbell ringing again and Yugi got up to answer it.

He had to look up to see the man's face before asking who he was. "I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts. I have come to get you and your friends and take you to Hogwarts." he said and he nodded. "Come on, guys. We're leaving." Yugi called and they gathered their things before leaving with Hagrid.

* * *

It was a long flight but they soon came to London and Hagrid led them over to a wall and using his umbrella, tapped a few stones bricks and led them into Diagon Alley. "Wow, a whole town behind a brick wall. What's next on the 'ooh and ahh' list?" Malik questioned and Diamond hit his shoulder playfully. "Shut it, Malik." she said and he stuck his tongue out at her. "First, we're going to Gringotts and get you guys some money so we can buy your supplies." Hagrid said before they headed into the direction of the huge white building.

Then entered and Hagrid talked with the goblin that stood behind the desk before they all gathered onto a large cart that took them through a series of different vaults. "Vault 289, Ryou and Diamond." The goblin spoke, taking a key and opening the large door and they were in awe at the galleons, sickles and knuts that were in the vault.

"Take what you need." Hagrid said and they nodded as they took a bit of each before they came back and the goblin closed the vault. They went a little farther and stopped beside another vault. "Vault 392. Jou and Kaiser." he said.

They got what they needed and they left for Malik and Topaz's next. They soon came upon the last one and Yugi gulped at the vault number. "Vault 666, Yugi Motou." he said, opening it and his friends' eyes widened considerably at the gold galleons that cluttered the vault. "Yugi, you have more money that all of us combined." Jou said.

"I wonder why." Yugi murmured as he collected what he needed. "The reason is that someone has been donating to your vault, Mr. Motou. I never learned who since they never gave a name but they have been contributing to the making of your vault and the money inside for many years." The goblin said as they headed back above ground and they thanked him before leaving, Yugi thinking to himself of why the people that made him his vault gave him such a number.

"Next is Ollivanders." Hagrid told them as they walked over to the wand shop. Mr. Ollivander looked to them and smiled warmly. "Ah, welcome to Ollivanders. What may I do for you?" he asked. "Need to fit them for their wands." Hagrid answered and he nodded as he came from behind the desk.

"Ok then. Let start with you." Mr. Ollivander said, looking to Ryou after asking about which was their wand arm. He went back behind the desk, rummaging through a few boxes before taking some down and opening one. "Here, Birch, six inches, unicorn hair." Ryou took the wand and waved it a bit and a few papers fluttered from the desks along with some of the wand boxes falling to the floor.

"Hmm, no that won't do." he murmured, taking the wands and looked through another set of boxes and took another and gave him the wand. "White fir, seven inches, powdered gryphon claw." he said and Ryou took it from him, waving it again and a spark appeared on the tip.

"Good. Now you." he said, looking to Malik and he stepped up. He looked through some more boxes and took one, giving it to him and thought about it before taking it. "No, that's no good. Ah, I know the perfect one." he said, taking out another.

"Here we go. Oak, six inches, phoenix feather." he said and Malik gave the wand a wave and a gold spark appeared. He went through the rest of them before coming up to Yugi. "Ah, you are a special case. What is your name?" he asked. "Yugi Motou." he answered and Mr. Ollivander nodded.

"I have yours and it's already been paid for." he said, leaving out the room for a short moment and then came back in with an intricate black case with a gold dragon on the top. He opened it and inside was a black wand.

"Here you go. Black oak, six inches, demon dragon fang." he said and Hagrid gasped. "Demon dragon fang? That's a rare item to get since demon dragons are rarely found." he murmured. "Well the person that told me to make this wand for him presented me with a fine demon dragon tooth. No chips and fractures in it at all." Mr. Ollivander said. He nodded and pondered if the person that created Yugi's wand is also the one who gave him the money in his vault. _'Was this person already expecting Yugi to come?'_ he wondered before they left out.

They headed over to Florish and Blotts, the Apothecary shop and the Second Hand Robe Shop to get their things for school before making their way to the last place on their list, Eeylops Owl Emporium. "And last but not least is to get your owls so you can receive mail. You can also head to The Magical Mengarine if you wish to get a magical pet instead." he told them as they went inside, some heading over to the Magical Mengarine for a magical pet.

Yugi, Diamond, Ryou and Jou looked around at the various pets, each making a comment about some. The store owner walked over to Yugi and tapped his shoulder. "Excuse me, are you Yugi Motou?" he asked and he jumped a bit before turning to him and nodding. "Yes, I am."

"Ah then I have your pet with me. Wait right here." he said before leaving. He soon came back with a gold cage that held a small, red and black serpentine dragon. It had two mouths and two rows of spikes going down its back. "Oh wow. Is that for me?" he asked and the store owner nodded.

"Yes, a while back someone brought me the egg for this guy and said for me to give it to a boy with amethyst eyes, black hair with red tips and golden bangs and you fit the description nicely. He's already been paid for so no need to worry about that. The person also told me his name was Osiris." he said, handing him the cage. Yugi thanked him before meeting back with the rest of his friends outside who each held a cage with their pet.

Malik was able to find a golden eagle somewhere in the shop and the attitude of the eagle went well with him.

Ryou found a nice snowy white winged wolf and was already good friends with the animal as she sat beside him politely.

Jou found a red eyed black dragon somewhere in the depths of the shop, red eyes looking around curiously.

Topaz found a raven that suited him well and Diamond was able to find a rare white phoenix.

Kaiser pouted as he was stuck with a great horned owl that seemed to not want him to go without him, always hooting whenever he left to look at more owls.

After everything was done, Hagrid led them over to the station that will take them to Hogwarts. "Alright then, here's where I leave you. Your platform is nine and three quarters. Just go right through there and you'll be there." Hagrid said before leaving.

"Well, this is it. We're on our way." Malik said, looking to them.

"Now the problem is getting to the train. All I see is a wall. No door. No swirling vortex. No nothing." Jou said. "Wait, it looks like that kid is going through." Yugi said, pointing to a kid with jet black hair and glasses over bright green eyes positioning himself at the wall and with a quick charge, went right through the barrier.

"Ok, that's odd but I'm not saying much since we are about to go to a school to learn about magic." Topaz said and they did the same before coming up to the crimson and black train with Hogwarts emblazoned on the front. They were unaware they were being watched from afar when they came in.

* * *

Bakura whistled lightly to himself as he watched them enter. "Well, well. Look what we have here." he murmured and Crimson looked to him. "What is it this time? Fresh meat to toy with?" he asked, looking in the same direction and gave a sound of approval when he saw Diamond. "Yeah, fresh meat indeed. Fresh meat that we'll be taking for ourselves." Bakura said, watching Ryou before looking around. "Alright, where's Marik, Seto, Ruby and Toben?" he questioned.

"Marik told me they were supposed to be here already. Probably already on the train with Malfoy." Crimson said before taking his things and got on the train, his black phoenix perched on his shoulder.

"What about Yami and Aqua?" Bakura asked as he took his things and got on the train as well. "Said they were already at Hogwarts, had some demon stuff to deal with in the Forbidden Forest before coming to the school to find the boy they were waiting for." Crimson explained. Bakura only nodded and whistled, calling his black winged wolf to his side. "Come on, Killer. Time to get going." he said as he and Crimson headed to the car where the others may most likely be.

* * *

Harry found his friends and went over to them. "Hey. Glad to see you all again." he said and they nodded before Ron saw Yugi and his friends. "Great, doppelgangers." he muttered and Hermione shushed him. "Be quiet, Ron. They're probably new so don't go mentioning to them about Malfoy and his friends. The last thing we need is to see them being messed with by them." she said before walking over to them, Harry and Ron following behind her. Yugi looked up and smiled. "Oh, hello." he said.

"Hello. My name is Hermione Granger and these are my friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley." she said, holding out a hand. Yugi took hers and greeting himself and his friends before they all got on the train and found a car to sit in, splitting into two groups and both Yugi and Diamond sat with Hermione, Harry and Ron. "So, have you guys been to Hogwarts before?" Diamond asked and they nodded.

"Yes, it's a great school." Hermione said.

"Yeah, at least it would be without Malfoy and his friends." Ron said and winced as Hermione elbowed him.

"Malfoy? Whose that?" Yugi asked. Ron looked down to him as he was rubbing his side. "Draco Malfoy. He's the son of Lucius Malfoy and kind of a brat. He hates Harry because is the boy who survived the wrath of You-Know-Who." Ron explained. "And who is that?" Diamond questioned this time.

"We can never speak his name. Well, except for Hermione since she doesn't care. Only know of him as a menace to the wizarding world. But anyways, Malfoy is a person you don't want to mess with. You don't want to mess with his friends either." he said.

"Yeah, and he has so many, it's hard to avoid them or him."

"And what are their names? Just so we know who to watch out for."

Ron placed a hand to his chin in thought as he tried to remember their names. "There's Marik Agarwaen, Toben Espionage and Bakura Rathor." he started.

"Seto Kaiba, Crimson Jewelgate and Ruby Jewelstone." Harry continued.

"And he also has two mysterious friends that we never see much but he claims to be friends with them." Ron spoke, looking back to them. "Do you know their names?" The three friend shook their heads. "We heard them talk about it a few times and believe we heard Yami and Aqua but we're not for sure about it." Hermione said. "But either way, watch out for them cause they're major trouble." Ron added.

"We will but we best not say anything to Malik and Topaz. They're seekers for trouble and will probably try to meet them themselves." Yugi said with a small laugh and they laughed as well.

After the short moment of laughter, Hermione and Diamond started to talk with one another about Hogwarts and the classes while Yugi looked out the window to the scenery. _'Well, we're on our way. Hopefully this year won't be too much of a problem.'_ he thought.

* * *

In the Forbidden Forest, two figures wearing all black along with a cloak and hoods covering their faces looked out to the school. "Come on, he will soon be here. Better get ready for our school year." One said, snapping his fingers and a gold dragon with silk-like, downy feathers perched on his arm.

"Ra, we'll be heading to school now so keep order here and send us a report whenever you get the chance." he said and the dragon nodded before flying off. Once he was gone, they started to make their way to the awaiting carriages that will take the students to Hogwarts.

_'It's about time Dumbledore sent those letters off and we're glad we'll finally be able to meet Yugi Motou.'_ The figure thought, red eyes gleaming slightly in the shadows of the hood.

* * *

Zypher: And that's all for this chapter. Hope you like and will be waiting for more. As always, the plot seems to be the same but I'm making a twist compared to many others. Don't have no idea what else I'm planning but it'll come soon so be prepared for more. See you soon.

Quick Translation: Agarwaen - Bloodstained


	2. First Day of Classes

Zypher: Blech! This is what I get for not reading the Harry Potter books and watching only the movies so if there's any changes I need to make, tell me so in your reviews even though most of the chapter may not be too accurate anyway. But anyways, I'm glad that those that reviewed enjoyed it. So here's the next chapter to Ode of Magic for you all.

* * *

Ode of Magic

Chapter 2

* * *

They soon reached their location and Yugi was already asleep during the ride there. Not wanting to wake him, Diamond picked him up and with Hermione's help, took his bags along with hers and left off the train. They met up with the others and soon left for the carriages.

Not far away did Malfoy and the others got off the train. "So, what do we have planned for this year?" Draco asked, looking to them. "I have my own target to aim for. You can go ahead and mess with the Gryffindorks all you want." Bakura said, watching Ryou from his spot but made it discreet so they wouldn't notice. Draco only shrugged his shoulders before they continued on their way to the carriages.

* * *

When they came up to the carriages, they were in awe to see nothing pulling them and yet saw the harnesses hovering in the air as if something was there. "Hey Hermione, is there anything there that pull the carriages?" Diamond asked, shifting Yugi weight slightly so she wouldn't wake him.

"Yes, they are called thestrals but they can only been seen if you have seen someone die. If not then they will always appear invisible." Hermione explained as they got into the carriages. Diamond sat Yugi on her lap and looked to the door when she heard someone else come in as well.

The two cloaked figures sat down on the other side and Hermione watched them curiously before turning her gaze back to Diamond, talking with her during the ride to the boats.

* * *

Once they reached the school, Diamond woke up Yugi and let him walk the rest of the way to the dining hall. They were led over to the Gryffindor table until they were given their house and looked up when Dumbledore called for their attention. "Welcome all to another year of school. I hope you all have enjoyed your break and will be ready and able to learn new spells and techniques for the year.

"Today is a special occasion. Not only do we have new students but we also have a new DADA teacher. Please give a warm welcome to Keara." Dumbledore said as Keara stood up and many clapped their greeting for the new DADA teacher.

"And now, let's bring our attention to our new students. Yugi Motou, Diamond Rose, Malik Ishtar, Jounouchi Katsuya, Topaz Rouker, Kaiser Kasiya and Ryou Tindum." he said and they stood, bowing before the other student before sitting. "Now, we shall sort you in your houses with help of the sorting hat." he said, presenting the hat to them. "Malik, you shall go first." Dumbledore called and he got up, walking up to dais and sat down on the stool as Dumbledore place the hat on his head.

_/Hmm, a troublemaker I see. Very cunning and secretive. You would be great in Slytherin but you also have a underlying protection for your friends and wish for them to not get hurt and that overpowers all Slytherin traits so you shall be in.../_ The sorting hat spoke to him before speaking out loud.

"GRYFFINDOR!" he said and the people at the Gryffindor cheered to have him there and he smiled as Dumbledore took the hat and called for Ryou next. Malik was unaware of one of the Slytherin students watching him, snorting lightly when he heard he was in Gryffindor. He walked up shyly, looking to the many students and thought he spotted one watching him but as he took a glance over again, he didn't see anyone watching him so intensively. He placed the hat on his head and the hat pondered.

_/Yes, you are very just and loyal. A perfect candidate for Hufflepuff but like your friend, you have a inner courage and want to protect your friends. You shall be perfect for.../_

"GRYFFINDOR!" he spoke once more and he left once the hat was off his head and Diamond was called up next. _/Ah yes, you have a lot of courage and very daring as well. You are perfect for Gryffindor and that is where you shall be./_ he said before speaking out once more. "GRYFFINDOR!" She smiled and thanked the sorting hat before leaving back over to the table.

Crimson snorted. "Hmm, that's too bad. I was hoping she would be in another house so it would be easier but I think I'll take the challenge." Crimson murmured, looking over to Bakura. "What about you? Up to the challenge of swooning the boy's heart even if we are in rival houses?"

Bakura smirked and nodded. "But of course. Ryou is a very pretty boy and could catch many glances from girls and boys alike and I'm not letting him be taken by any other." Bakura said. Kaiser went up next, catching Ruby's attention and he stayed silent as he watched him. _/Ah, wit and the will to learn. Perfect for Ravenclaw and yet you have a lot of courage. So many choices to take./_ he spoke.

_"Please, let me be in Gryffindor. I want to stick by my friends."_

_/And so you shall./_

"GRYFFINDOR!" Kaiser smiled as he got up and removed the hat, handing it to Dumbledore before leaving back over to the table and Topaz walked up when he was called. _/Ah, you are just like the first. Cunning and a troublemaker. I should place you in Slytherin.../_ he said and Topaz's eyes widened.

_"Please, I wish to be with my friends!"_

_/And an exception shall be made since you care for your friends' safety strongly than to cause trouble./_

"GRYFFINDOR!" Topaz sighed as he got back up and headed over to the table, much to the displeasure of Toben who was smitten when he saw Topaz. _'But I won't give up so easily. He will be mine.'_ he thought. Jou went up next and was sent to Gryffindor as well and Yugi finally went up.

_/Ah, young Yugi. You are a fine candidate for Gryffindor and that is where you shall be but heed my warning that you and your friends will soon be part of a mystery that has long been dormant for many years./_ The hat spoke.

_"What do you mean?"_

_/You will soon learn of it yourself but for now, you shall go your new house./_

"GRYFFINDOR!" he said and Yugi got up, giving the hat Dumbledore before heading back to the table and Jou embraced him in a big hug. "Glad you're here as well, Yugi!" Jou said before seeing his look. "What's wrong?" he asked. "The sorting hat told me that we will become part of a mystery that has been dormant. I'm a little worried now. What if one of us gets hurt?" Yugi said, looking to them.

"I'm sure nothing will happen that will get us hurt, Yugi. We're here for one another and since we're all in the same house, we have a better chance of watching over each other." Kaiser said. "And we'll be here to help. We already been through weirder things while here so this may be exception." Hermione said. "Yeah and hopefully this won't deal with us get mauled, ripped to shreds or have the life squeezed out of us." Ron grumbled and Hermione elbowed him again. "Now, let the feast begin!" Dumbledore said before he went to sit back at the table.

* * *

While there were eating, the two cloaked figures came to sit at the table and Seto looked up. "So, you two finally came. Wondering if you we're planning to even come this year." Seto said and one removed his hood, revealing a teen that almost looked like Yugi except with more blond streak in his hair, sharper features and alluring crimson eyes. "Of course we were coming. The one we have waited for has finally arrived and we weren't going to lose this chance." Yami said. Seto only nodded, taking another bite of his food.

Draco was talking with Marik and Crimson, mostly about the new students. "So, what do you think of them? I for one say that at least that Malik and Topaz kid should've been in Slytherin." Draco said. "We agree on that but you know that sorting hat. Its always finding some other trait in someone that could possibly make them join another house. If it wasn't for that, I'm sure they all probably would be placed in different houses except for the Motou kid and the girl." Crimson said.

He only huffed and then thought of something devious. "I have an idea, why don't we socialize with Malik and Topaz. Since they were potential Slytherin students, maybe we could talk about this to Prof. Snape and see if he can switch them to our house." Draco said. "Yeah, you have a plan there but it may be hard since the Gryffindor Golden Boy and his friends may try to keep us from even talking with them." Marik said. "Don't worry, I'm sure we can sneak around them. We're cunning and I know we'll be able to slip by them." They nodded, turning back to look over to Malik and Topaz.

_'Soon, Malik, we'll meet and hopefully we'll get you into the Slytherin house so it will make my chances a little easier.'_ Marik thought before turning back to his plate and eating his food.

* * *

They soon were all led to their dormitories, Jou making a complaint about the shifting staircases. Once they were in the Gryffindor common room, they started to place their things away before sitting in there and talking about their classes.

"Lets see. I have Tranfigurations, then Potions, Herbology, DADA, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures and Flying Lessons." Yugi said. "Wow, you have some good classes though you might hate Potions." Harry said.

"Why's that?" he questioned.

"Because of the teacher. Prof. Snape teaches Potions and he favors the Slytherin house more than anything and takes a bunch of points from Gryffindor for even the simplest of things." Ron explained. "Ouch. I wonder why he hates Gryffindor so much." Kaiser said as he looked over his classes.

"Probably because of the slight rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor. There is no way, no how that Gryffindor could get along with Slytherin. The best example is Malfoy and his rivalry with Harry." Hermione said.

"Well, then I suggest you be wary of what you do in there, Yugi. I have a class in Potions at the same time with you and so does Jou so we'll be there to help you out." Diamond said with a smile.

"So, what classes do you have Malik?" Topaz asked.

"I have Charms, Tranfigurations, Herbology, DADA, History of Magic, Potions and Care of Magical Creatures." he said. "Hope you don't blow up the Potions lab." Kaiser said and they started to laugh. "I'm sure I will, whether accidently or not." Malik said, smirking before turning to Diamond.

"What about you?" he questioned and she took out her paper that listed her classes. "Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, Divination, DADA, Transfigurations, Charms and Herbology." she recited. They looked over the rest of their classes, finding out the all have DADA as their fourth class. "I hope the new DADA teacher is nice." Ryou said and they all agreed ebfore they went to bed for the night.

* * *

The next day, they all got ready for their first day of school. After getting ready, Yugi went to get his robes and gasped when he saw they were replaced with fine, ruby red silk ones. _'Where did these come from?'_ he wondered, pulling out one and fingered the material lightly. The robe was done beautifully and measured just right for the perfect fit on him.

The Gryffindor symbol was embroidered on it while the edges were done in gold trim, ruby rhinestones sown into the fabric. _'This must've cost a lot but who could've gotten them for me? Only a Gryffindor that knows that password could get in here.' _he thought but then didn't ponder on it much and placed the robe on, hurrying out when his friends called for him.

"Yugi, nice robe." Ron said in awe. "Thanks though I don't know how they got into my chest. I brought the same robes like you and somehow, these were in my chest instead." Yugi said as they walked out and met with the girls in the common room. "Maybe that mystery you told us about is starting." Hermione said.

"I hope not. The last thing we need is some rumors about a ghost or something deadly fancying me and could possibly hurt you or the others." Yugi said softly, looking up to her as they stopped in front of the Transfigurations classroom.

"I'm sure that we can deal with this, Yugi. Don't worry." Hermione reassured before leaving him to head into his class, heading to her own. He watched her go before heading inside.

"Ah, Mr. Motou. Was starting to wonder where you were." Ms. McGonagall said before looking at the seating arrangements. "There, You can sit next to Mr. Rauko. Yami, raise your hand." He did so and Yugi looked over to him, gasping lightly at the resemblance to the Slytherin student and himself. Some started to mutter quietly about their resemblance as Yugi went over to his seats and placed his books down on the desk, not looking over to his partner. Yami looked to him from the corner of his eye before speaking.

"So, you're Yugi Motou. It's nice to meet you." Yami spoke and Yugi looked to him. "It's nice to meet you as well." Yugi said before he went back to writing his notes._ 'I don't know about him but it's best I avoid him from now on. Ron did say he could be trouble even if he and his friends didn't know if he socialized with Malfoy.'_ Yugi thought.

Yami continued to wait him silently from the corner of his eye as he started to write down his notes as well. _'Hmm, this may take a while to gain his trust but soon enough Aqua and I will have it and then we can finally have him as our beloved mate. Slowly but surely as long as nothing ruins this chance. Aqua and I have waited long for his arrival and we're not going to lose this chance.'_ he thought as the class continued on.

* * *

Zypher: And that's all for the second chapter. Yeah, probably have more stuff wrong compared to the book but like I said, most of what I write is from what movies I've seen. Need to watch Goblet of Fire one day -mumbles to herself-. But anyways, hoped you like the chapter and will be waiting for the enxt which will be coming soon. See you soon.

Quick Translation: Tindum- Starlight


	3. Ancient Creatures, Charms and Dragons

Zypher: Hi all! Thanks for reviwing the last chapter. Yes, I'm getting this our faster as I do with most new stories but with the flow of ideas, especially with the fact I finally found some sites that gave me the info I needed for this, I can get out these chapter for you. I still need to watch Goblet of Fire. I only remember tidbits from Sorcerer's Stone and Prisoner of Azkaban and I've seen Chamber of Secrets a few days ago. I will go search for it. Yugi!

Yugi: -walks in- Yes Zypher?

Zypher: Mind writing this chapter for me?

Yugi: Uh, shouldn't you be doing that?

Zypher: I know but I'm going on a movie hunt. I need someone to take over and I choose you.

Yugi: Why not pick someone else? I'm not good at telling stories much less writing them.

Zypher: Hey, it's either you or I could call Yami in here and he'll probably turn this entire chapter into a lemon which is tooooo soon.

Yugi: -pouts- Oh fine but don't blame me if it isn't good.

Zypher: I'm sure you'll do fine. Now I'm off. Oh, and I hope you all will enjoy this chapter. -runs of to her room and searches through On Demand while Yugi took her place at the computer-

* * *

Ode of Magic

Chapter 3

* * *

Yugi was now walking with Jou and Diamond to the DADA class. Yugi was a little unnerved in each of his classes. Every class he had so far was shared with either Yami or another student by the name of Aqua who knew Yami. He started to wonder if they set up their classes so they could have them with him since they focused their attention on him mostly. He talked to his friends about it when they met up in the hall and they only said it was a coincidence probably. Well, Diamond and Ryou said so, Jou and Malik said they could possibly be stalking him which made him worry.

_'But I'm sure they wouldn't go so far as to stalk me. We only met today. I couldn't have caught their attention so much as to have them stalking me already.'_ he thought as they came up to the DADA classroom and they entered inside. Yugi gulped as he saw a free seat beside Yami once again along with another two seats beside Crimson and Seto.

Keara looked up and smiled. "Ah, glad you came. Go ahead and pick out a seat." she said and Yugi looked up to them. "I really don't want to sit next to Yami. I already do so in three of my classes as it is." Yugi said and Diamond pat his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll take the seat beside him if you take my seat. I have a feeling that Crimson wants something to do with me." Diamond said and he nodded as he went to sit next to the older male who growled slightly with the fact that Diamond dodged sitting next to him. "If I was you, I think about switching with your cute female friend if you value your life." he hissed before taking out a book titled Curses and Counter Curses by Prof. Vindictus Viridian. Yugi gulped slightly to himself before taking out his books and waited for Keara to start the class.

"Alright. As you know I'm Keara, the new DADA. Just Keara. No Prof. or Ms. for me." she said, looking to them all and pouted mentally as she saw Yugi sharing a different seat. _'I'll fix that problem later. He'll probably switch seats anyway with the way Crimson is glaring at him.'_ she thought.

"Anyways, today we'll go into a different lesson. I'm sure you all know about the different creatures that inhabit the magical world along with defensive spells other than our newest students. Am I correct?" she questioned and they nodded.

"Alright then, we'll go over those another time. Like I said, today we'll be starting a different lesson and that's about another type of magic from another realm called Norrath. We're going to learn about the Takish'Hiz magic and all forms of defensive magic. We will also be learning about other ancient dark creatures and no, we're not talking about werewolves and vampires." she said, looking over to a student that started to raise his hand to question about them knowing about dark creatures. "Then what kind of creatures are we talking about?" Draco asked haughtily.

"We're going to talk about demons and shapeshifters mainly." she said as she walked down the aisle between the two groups of desks off to the side. "Now, demons and shapeshifters can be very dangerous, as now said by the Ministry of Magic for they are classified in the fifth category." she started, looking to them as she headed back to the front of the class.

"Demons mainly, can look human but there will be traits that show their demon heritage such as a rare eye color or strength that can sometimes be unchecked. At any time, they can shift into full demon forms and with that can do anything they please such as kill, feed their demonic hunger or just for a good scare." she continued. "But remember, not all demons will consider to be friendly. Some can but many can't. And most can be impervious to any type of magic, especially curses. Demons can only be vulnerable to magic when they are in mortal form."

Jou raised and hand and she pointed to him. "Tell me, you said demons have a human form. Could they also have other forms?" he questioned and she nodded. "Yes, they could appear in many forms such as sphinxes, dragons and other humanoid animals. Not all demons have a human form." she answered and he nodded.

"Now, shape-shifters are almost like demons except for the fact that its hard to sometimes tame the animal that is your main one if you haven't learned to do so. Every shape-shifter can shift into any animal or creature as they please but just like demons, they will have some sort of trait that will relate to their human form such as a raven with white feathers or a tiger with different stripe patterns."

They nodded, writing down the notes. "So, how are these demons and shape-shifters created then?" Draco asked. "Pure blood demons are always born whether by two demon parents on one demon parent and one human or muggle parent. Pure blood can also make another demon from a human or muggle just by a switch of blood and an ancient incantation but this method is included when said demon wants a mate. As for shape-shifters, they can only be born from two shape-shifter parents and can create one of their own by sacred mating rituals." she explained and then looked over to Crabbe and Goyle who were snoring away in their seats.

She smirked as she took a large book and walked over to their desk, slamming it down on the surface and waking them up. "Seems we have two that wish to not pay attention. 5 points from Slytherin." she said before walking off. Draco growled in his seat and Ron laughed from his.

"I think I like this teacher." he said and Draco snorted. "Keep that attitude, _Weasel_, and you'll be causing your house to lose points." Draco said. Jou growled and was about to make a retort but decided against it.

"Now, I will issue out books about demons and shape-shifters tomorrow but for tonight for homework, I want you all to make a list of various animals and choose a select few that you would shift into if you were a shape-shifter. We'll be doing a small lab tomorrow with a potion so we'll be heading outside for this activity." Keara said as the bell for the next class rung and she dismissed them.

Yugi met up with friends, talking animatedly about their assignment. "Oh wow! I think she actually has a potion that will all turn us into temporary shape-shifters! That would be so cool!" Yugi said. "I know! I can't wait either! I think DADA will be one of my favorite classes this year!" Jou said as they continued on their way before splitting up for their other classes.

* * *

After eating lunch, Yugi went through the rest of his classes without many problem, still a little freaked that Yami or Aqua still shared all his classes and had a suspicious feeling that they were watching him. He made it to his last class for the day, heading outside and placing his bag beside his friends when he spotted them. Madam Hooch smiled to him before looking to the rest of the students. "Welcome all to my class for Flying. I noticed we have some students that I had in my class before. Glad to see you all again." she said, walking down the line of students.

"Now, beside you is your brooms. We will practice simple flight procedures and slowly move up from there. Those that are already experienced can help the newer students." she said. "Now, to raise your broom, all you need to do is say 'up'." she continued and the students did as she said, some succeeding on the first try while other had a few difficulties. Hermione, Harry and Ron, which Yugi was glad to have in the class with him, already had their brooms in hand, Ron getting whacked in the face with his like he did before during his first year.

Draco was talking quietly with Toben. "I say once we're in the air, we play a little trick with the Gryffindorks." Draco said. "Sounds good to me and I say we try it on that little Tindum kid." Toben said, looking over to him before turning his gaze to Topaz who was also in the class. "Alright then. When you have your broom in hand, slowly climb on and keep your feet on the ground until I tell you to hover." Madam Hooch said and the students climbed onto their brooms and she looked over them to make sure none didn't leave the ground.

"Now, to lift off the ground, tilt you broom up and once you are a few feet off the ground, keep it steady by keeping it straight." she said, bringing out her own broom and demonstrated for them. Once they were off the ground, she started demonstrating simple flight, not going any higher for the newer students and Draco looked over to Ryou, smirking lightly as he brought out his wand. "Rictusempra." he spoke, casting the spell onto Ryou.

Ryou felt something tickling him and he started to giggle softly, still keeping hold of his broom and following what Madam Hooch was telling them. He started to laugh softly, trying to follow her directions but the tickling feeling wouldn't stop and he started bursting out laughing, holding his sides but with that momentum, he fell off his broom.

Yugi looked to him and gasped. "Ryou!" he called and turned his broom, quickly making his way over to him. The other students turned to watch the spectacle and Bakura growled, looking over to Draco and Toben who were snickering.

Yami watched quietly, seeing what the young teen was going to do. Yugi finally made it to Ryou and grabbed his robe but due to the momentum, he fell off his own.

"Alright, that's it." Bakura snarled, taking out his own wand. "Wingardium Leviosa." he said, pointing to them and they stopped in mid air. Madam Hooch went over to them, freeing them from the spell before taking them and helping them back down to the ground.

"Yugi, thank you for helping him." she said, looking to him before turning back to Ryou who was still laughing. "The Rictusempra charm." she said with a sigh before taking out her own wand. "Finite Incantatem." she said and soon, Ryou stopped laughing and gasped for air a bit.

Bakura came down, jumping off his broom and ran over to them. "Ryou! Are you alright?" he asked and the boy nodded. Bakura glanced up to Draco and Toben who were trying to look innocent and he only gave them a look, planning to chew them out big time when they got to dinner.

Bakura helped Ryou up and Yami made his way down, standing beside Yugi. "Nice flightsmanship, Yugi. You know, you could be a good Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team." he said before walking off, seeing Harry, Ron and Hermione running over to him. Yugi watched him go before turning to the others.

"Yugi! Man that was so cool!" Topaz said, hugging the younger. "Yeah, you was almost like Harry when he was in his first year. You'll probably score a good spot on the Quidditch team for that if Madam Hooch says so to the Gryffindor Quidditch captain." Ron said.

"Yeah but I don't know a thing about quidditch." Yugi said, looking to them. "I'll tell you a little about it during dinner but right now, we need to pry Bakura from your friend." Harry said, Ron already going to do the job. "Hey Rathor. Get your grimy paws off Ryou." Ron said and Bakura turned to look at him with near crimson eyes.

"What was that, Weasel? I think I can have every right to speak to him if I wish." Bakura said, glaring at him. "Oh yeah? Well mind you, you are a Slytherin. Most Slytherins hates Gryffindor and we all know you're trouble." he said, glaring right back. Bakura would've casted a spell onto him if Madam Hooch didn't intervene.

"Boys! Don't cause a scene!" Madam Hooch shouted, looking to them both. Bakura growled before letting go of Ryou. "Go ahead and get your broom, Ryou, and we can continue on with the lesson. You too, Yugi." she spoke, looking to them and they nodded as they went over to get their brooms from the spot they fallen to.

Bakura watched him go before climbing back onto his and flew up to where Draco and Toben still sat. "I should hurt you really bad right now but you're lucky we're still in class." Bakura hissed, his eyes returning back to their normal brown shade.

"Hey, we needed something to do." Draco said. "He could've gotten hurt!" he growled before snorting. "You're really lucky I consider you a friend and the fact your father's a Death Eater or you wouldn't be alive right now." Bakura said before they got back to their lesson.

* * *

Later that night after everyone ate dinner and headed to bed, a figure headed up to the tower where the owls resided, staying there for a little bit until an owl came in, holding an envelope. It perched onto his shoulder and he plucked the note from its beak. He looked it over and smirked before sending the owl off and left the tower, heading over to Hagrid's. He knocked and Hagrid soon came to the door. "What is it? You should be in bed." Hagrid said. "I know but the acceptance letter finally came." The cloaked figure said, giving him the note.

He looked it over before sighing lightly. "I can't believe you actually got the Ministry of Magic _and_ The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures to agree to do this but you better know what you are doing, Yami." Hagrid said. "Don't worry. Aqua and I didn't raise and care for pure-blooded demon dragons, who are much stronger than these dragons, for the fun of it." Yami said, removing his hood.

"Just see if you can get those dragon eggs and one of us will come by to take care of them when they hatch." he continued and he nodded before heading back inside, Yami placing the hood back over his head and headed back to the school.

Hagrid shook his head lightly. "All 10 breeds of dragons. They should know how dangerous this is going to be but pure-blood demon dragons are even more vicious than the Hungarian Horntail so I believe they won't have too much of a problem with taming them." he said quietly to himself.

"It will be just the problem of finding these eggs." he continued with a sigh and soon got to work, hoping that he'll be able to find the dragon eggs for the two demons, noting that he needed to show the letter to Dumbledore so they wouldn't be getting into any trouble with this.

* * *

Yugi: And that's all I can do. Hoped you like the chapter and we'll see you again later.

Spells:

Finite Incantatem (will cease any spell) – Finite is the opposite of infinite (never ending)

Rictusempra – will tickle the object that it is cast on; tickling charm

Wingardium Leviosa – makes objects levitate (float)


	4. The Mirror of Erised

Zypher: Hello all and welcome to another chapter to Ode of Magic. Been a while since I last updated so I thought now would be a great time to start updating it again. Glad you all enjoyed the last chapter and I hope that you'll enjoy this one.

* * *

Ode of Magic

Chapter 4

* * *

Early the next day before classes started, everyone settled down in the Gryffindor common room. Ryou looked over to Yugi. "Yugi, thanks for helping out during the Flying Lessons yesterday. Don't really feel in the mood to be brought to the Medical room on my first day." Ryou said.

"Well I couldn't let you hurt yourself, Ryou. you're my friend and I would feel horrible if something happened to you. All because of some prank." Yugi said as he sat down in a chair. "Yeah but I'm guessing that even if Yugi couldn't help you, it looked like that Bakura kid was." Jou said.

"I'm glad he didn't. I'm telling you, Ryou. Stay away from Bakura. He's bad news. He may act nice now but just like Marik, I know he's teeming to play a trick on you as well." Ron said. Ryou nodded before they all decided to finish up the last touches to their homework for DADA.

* * *

"Draco! Draco where the hell are you!" Bakura shouted as he entered the Slytherin common room. "Uh oh." he whispered, trying to hide but was frozen in place by the Locomotor Mortis spell Bakura casted. He stomped over to him and grasped his shirt. "I should kill you right here and now for what you pulled yesterday but since I don't feel like hearing you father chew me out, I'll give you fair warning. Mess with Ryou again and you will be in so much pain." he hissed, dropping the other and cancelling the spell. "Why do you care for much for the new kid? He hangs out with Potter and you know how much we hate him." Draco said as he got up off the ground.

"So? Compared to Potter, he's the only person that interest me from the Gryffindor house." Bakura sneered as he went to sit down at the table and pulled out his books to do the assigned homework from Keara. "Maybe he's so interested because the kid looks so much like him." Toben snickered. "Quietus!" Bakura called, casting the spell onto Toben and he tried to speak but nothing was heard. He glared at Bakura who smirked at him before returning to his homework.

Yami, who was sitting quietly and was already finished his work, decided to get up and leave. "Where are you heading?" Draco questioned as he too pulled out his books to start on his homework. "Going out." Was all he said as he left out. "Wonder what's up with him? He and Aqua seemed to be a little secretive ever since yesterday." Ruby spoke. "I don't know but I'm trying to finish up my homework so who cares about what they're up to. We can check it out another time." Marik said as he busily started to write the last of his list before they head out for breakfast.

* * *

Yami, wearing the cloak once more, headed over to Hagrid's home and knocked on the door. Said person opened the door and looked down to him. "Morning, Yami.' he spoke before letting him in. "Did you get the dragon eggs?" he asked, pulling off the hood and looking to him.

"Not all but I do have five of them. The Antipodean Opaleye, Hebridean Black, Swedish Short-Snout, Romanian Longhorn and the Common Welsh Green dragons." he said as he brought him over to the five magnificent eggs that sat off to the side and hidden from any others who came to visit. Yami walked over to the eggs, tentatively touching the pale grey egg holding the Antipodean Opaleye dragonling.

"Hagrid, when do you think you will get the other eggs?" Yami questioned as he pulled out his wand and casted the Wingardium Leviosa spell to have the eggs float by his side. "It may not be for another week or so. You know this is a very hard and complicated order to fulfill. Especially finding a Hungarian Horntail dragon egg without the parent around." Hagrid said. He nodded before leaving out with the dragon eggs following behind him.

* * *

Before classes could start, Yami finally made it back to the Slytherin table, getting many looks from the others. "So, where have you been, Yami?" Draco questioned. "Nothing you need to worry yourself about." he said as he started to eat some breakfast before they all left out for their classes.

Classes went by as normally until they reached DADA and they all waited in anticipation for the lesson plan for the class. Yugi now sat by Yami, telling Diamond that he wanted to switch seats but didn't give a reason. Soon, Keara walked in holding a bag and placed it on the desk in the front before turning to the class.

"Ok, good morning everyone. I hope you all done your homework." she said, looking around the class and everyone nodded. "Alright then. As promised, I have a surprise for you all. Now, come with me." she spoke and took the bag once more and left out the door with the students following behind her.

Once they were out in the courtyard, Keara placed the bag down once more and turned to face the class. "Now, as I have told you, I wanted you to write a list of animals and pick out a select few. So today, you will actually be trying to become on of the selected animals." she said and gotten some cheers from the class. She smiles as she opened the bag. "Now, get into a line and come grab a potion bottle." she spoke, taking out a bottle filled with the potion and handed it to each student as they walked up to her.

Once everyone had a bottle, she closed the bag and looked to them once more. "Now I know you all are eager to try this but it won't be as simple as you think. Yes just drinking the potion will be easy but actually transforming will be hard so pay attention." They nodded and she gave them the signal to drink the potion.

"Now, I will also tell you that some animals will be excluded. Mainly dragons, hippogriffs and any other magical creature. This is solely based on regular animals, got it?" she said, looking to some of those, mostly Slytherin students, that were disappointed to some of their selected animals were now off the list.

"This is stupid. I'm going to do what I want no matter what she says." Draco said after he was done with the potion. Keara went into explaining how the potion worked and once she was done with the explanation, she left them to their own matters but kept a close eye to make sure they didn't disobey her directions about what animals they could shift into.

Yugi gathered up with his friends and started discussing what animals they were going to be. "I'm gonna try for a lion!" Jou exclaimed. "I'll try for something simple." Ryou spoke quietly. "Well, you better hurry. There won't be much time left if you waste it all on deciding." A voice spoke and they turned to see Bakura and Marik standing there. Ron growled as he stepped in front of the others, glaring at the two. "And what do you want here again? Don't you two have you own little group to stick around with?"

"Yeah, but I'm not going to stick around Draco if he gets himself in trouble." Bakura said before turning to Ryou. "And what about you, are you alright from yesterday?" he questioned. Ron growled and was about to confront them but backed away when he was almost bit. Bakura snarled, his form now that of a wolf, and a very big one at that, with silvery-grey fur. "I suggest you watch yourself, Weasel." he growled before stalking by him and smirked as he looked to Ryou. "Well, go on. I want to see what you'll shift into."

Ryou had a faint blush across his face before he shifted into a dove and flew off. Bakura snorted and shifted into an eagle, once again a silvery-grey, and pursued the other. "We should go and help!" Yugi, now a little fox, said. "You don't need to worry. He won't harm him." Another spoke and they turned to look at the panther that sat there, crimson eyes boring into their own.

Marik scrutinized him. "Yami?" he questioned. "No." he said, looking to him before turning back to Yugi. "But still, no need to worry." Yugi was contemplating this but Malik didn't think twice. "Well, I don't care! I'm worry about him and I'm going to make sure he's alright!" he said as he shifted into a jackal and bolted off in the direction Ryou and Bakura flew off.

Mari smirked as he shifted into a cheetah. "I do love a good chase." he whispered as he followed behind him. They watched him go before Ron cursed. "This is bloody perfect. I tell you, those two are up to no good." he said, stomping a hoof of the bull he decided to shift into. Aqua looked to him. "And how would you know?" Ron was about to say something when they heard a deafening roar and turned to see that Draco disobeyed and shifted into a dragon and was now terrorizing a few of the students from the other houses.

Keara glared at him and brought out her wand before casting a spell, making him shift back. "50 points from Slytherin." she said. "What! That's not fair!" he said as he looked to her. "You disobeyed what I told you and your house paid the price for it." Keara said. "I can do whatever I want! My father is a very powerful man and if need be, I can make him consult Professor Dumbledore and get you fired from here." Draco sneered. "I like to see you try." Keara challenged. "Fine, I will!" he said before he marched off back into the school. She shook her head as he watched him go.

"People like him is what gets everyone around him in trouble."

After they did more shifting into more animals of their liking, Keara brought them all back inside, after locating where Ryou, Bakura, Malik and Marik were, and gave them their books about shape-shifters and demons. "Now, I want you to read the introductions of demons and shape-shifters tonight. For extra credit, write down any new facts abotu them as you read the introduction." she said before dismissing them off their their next class.

* * *

After their classes, they all headed back into their house dorm but Yugi was in for a surprise when he found a note sitting on his bed.

_'Yugi,_

_Tonight, look for the Mirror of Erised if you want to learn more about what's in store for you.'_

Yugi looked everywhere on the note for some sort of sign of the sender but nothing was there. _'Who could've sent this to me then? Do they really know what I'm about to face?'_ he wondered as he tucked the note away and started to read the given pages of the books they were assigned.

Later that night, when everyone was asleep, Yugi woke up to Osiris' gentle purr. He looked down to the smaller dragon and stroke his head before getting up and left out the room without waking anyone else. "Now, where to find this Mirror of Erised." he pondered as he searched through the hallways, looking into any unfamiliar doors but haven't found anything. He heard someone walking around the corner and there was nowhere to hide so with fear, he watched as the person came around the corner. Keara looked down to him and smiled.

"Now what are you doing up so late, Yugi?" she asked as she walked over to him. "You should know to be careful out here since students aren't allowed to roam out on school grounds unless you have Astronomy."

Yugi rubbed at his arms lightly, glad that he encountered Keara instead of another teacher. "Well, I got this when I went into my dorm room today and since I'm curious about all this cause the sorting hat told me that I would become part of an ancient prophecy." he explained, taking the note out from his pants pocket and handing it to her.

She took the note and looked down to him once more. "I know where this is, Yugi." she said, giving him back the note before leading him off to where the magical object was contained. Once they reached the door where the mirror was contained, she looked down to him once more. "I may not know of this prophecy but even though I'm a teacher, I will help you in any way." He nodded and thanked her before entering the room.

When he walked inside, he spotted a figure standing by the now uncovered mirror. Hearing Yugi, he turned to him, crimson eyes glowing from underneath the hood. "So, you came." he whispered and Yugi noticed the voice. "Aqua?" Aqua removed the hood and looked to him. "Why did you call me here?" Yugi questioned. "Because, you should know by now that you will be soon a part of a mystery, more like a prophecy, that was kept hidden inside the walls of Hogwarts." he explained, looking back to the mirror.

Yugi, starting to become curious, walked up behind Aqua and looked into the mirror, gasping softly as he saw his reflection beside Aqua although he was behind the other. "How is that possible?" Aqua looked down to him. "It the magic of the Mirror of Erised. See." He pointed up to the top of the mirror where a message was written. "Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. What does that mean?"

"What it really says is 'I show you not your face but your heart's desire.' Many years back, we have came in here, by accident, and it showed us a vision of you. We didn't know what it meant at the time but soon, we found out and it led to a prophecy. One that you will learn soon enough." he explained before moving away from the mirror.

"You best head back now but if you want to speak with me or Yami privately, you can come here." he said before leaving the room with a swish of the cloak. Yugi watched as he left before looking to the mirror and walked up to it, seeing two reflections appear in the mirror. The closer the got, the more visible they were until he saw it was Yami and Aqua.

"This can't be right. This mirror supposed to show my heart's desire. How can it be them when I only knew them for only two days?" he wondered before he left, knowing it was getting late and he didn't want to be caught by another teacher that could be roaming around to make sure students were out.

* * *

With Yami, he was keeping an eye on the dragon eggs they had in a hidden preserve where they normally raise the demon dragons but the ones they already had were now living in the forest with the others. Aqua soon arrived and looked to him. "How long do you think it will be before they hatch?" he asked.

"Not long, probably by the end of this week they will hatch." he said before turning away from the eggs to look to him. "Did you meet with Yugi tonight?" Aqua nodded. "But I didn't tell him much except for if he wants to talk with us in private, he can meet us in the room where the Mirror of Erised is held." he said.

"Alright." he said and looked to the eggs once more before leaving out with Aqua trailing behind him. He closed the door behind Aqua and put an impenetrable lock on the door along with a cloaking spell. "Come, let's get to bed ourselves." Yami said before they both left form the area and headed back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Zypher: There, I'm done and now I'm very tired so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you again with another. -falls back and two demon dragons caught me before taking me to my room- (if there are any mistake whether with info or something, I will fix it tomorrow. I'm too tired to make sure this is clear of and mistakes)

Spells:

Locomotor Mortis – the leg-locker curse, locks the victim's legs

Quietus - decreases the volume of one's voice


	5. Study of Norrath's Races

Zypher: Well, here I am with another, long awaited as all others but this time I had a good reason, chapter to Ode of Magic. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter so I present to you another. Read on.

* * *

Ode of Magic

Chapter 5

* * *

Early in the morning, Aqua left out of the Slytherin dorm to see about the dragon eggs. He went over to the hidden area and remove the lock and the camouflage placed over it. Once the task was done, he walked inside and looked to the dragon eggs still incubating. _'Shouldn't be long before they hatch. Probably another three days at the most.'_ he thought, touching the Romanian Longhorn dragon egg. He stayed there for a while longer before he decided it was time to leave.

* * *

Classes went by quickly and Yugi was standing at the door to the DADA classroom. The talk from last night still coursed through his mind and he was wary to confront Aqua or Yami again. _'But I sit next to Yami now since Diamond switched seats for me.'_ he thought. "Well, are you going inside or are you planning to stand out here throughout the rest of the class." A voice spoke and he jumped slightly before turning to see Aqua standing there. "Oh, very sorry. Didn't mean to be in your way." Yugi whispered shyly as he moved out the way to let the other get through.

Aqua continued to watch him before taking his hand. "No need to fear us, Yugi. We won't hurt you and neither will the prophecy, whatever it may be." Aqua whispered and Yugi's face flushed slightly with the signs of a blush as they walked into the classroom. Keara looked up and smiled. "Ah, glad to see you two have made it. Take your seats and we'll start the class." Keara said and they nodded and Aqua released Yugi's hand, caressing the palm slightly before he headed over to his seat. Once everyone was seated, Keara took a once over to see who was there or not and nodded once before starting the class.

"Alright everyone, today we will take a brief break away from shape-shifters and start on the history of Norrath and its people. Today, we will be studying the lifestyle of the races that are there. The only ones we won't go over are the Trolls, Ogres, Iksars, Barbarians, Goblins, Giants and Froglocks." she spoke, walking through the rows of desks as she spoke. "And why are these races restricted?" Draco questioned with a nasty tone. She sent a cool glance to him. "The same reason why I forbid you all to shift into dragons yesterday. Some of these races cause problems in Norrath and no need to learn about them if they're troublesome. Except for the barbarians, because they're too tall and the ogres, cause they are too big to fit within the room but the ogres cause problems either way."

Yugi raised his hand shyly. "Does that mean we'll be getting to meet some of these races ourselves?"

"Yes, we will." Some of the class started to talk about it while Draco sat in his seat, grumbling slightly to himself. _'You just wait. When my father gets here, he'll set you straight. Anything that could help me bring Gryffindor's Golden Boy down a few bars is what I want to know and a strong sidekick from one of these restricted races will be perfect.'_ he thought quietly to himself.

"First, we'll start with the easiest race. The humans." Keara spoke and she returned to the front of the classroom. "They're humans on Norrath? Wouldn't that be dangerous?" Ryou questioned. "Yes, for the normal human. The humans on Norrath's lands have adapted and trained to become strong and able to survive among the other races that inhabit the land. Now, for a brief history on them, they have came to great power after the Age of Blood, which you will learn later on. Two places, Qeynos and Freeport, are where the majority of the human race reside and live. The humans can take upon themselves many classes except for shaman. Their lifestyle are quite the same as the humans here on earth." Keara explained.

"Now, for the dwarves, they're quite a peculiar race. They are generally unkempt but many Norrath historians say this is due to the honor of prestige. They do have an artistic side under all that dirt and grime which is now in various works that they do from the plate armor they wear to simple metal and stone trinkets. Even their home of Kaladim resting deep within the Butcherblock Mountains was done by the best of Dwarven artisans and can be pleasing to the eye when you visit."

"Now, the erudites are descendants of the humans but they always shunned their lesser ancestral line. Their hometown, Erudin, was founded along the barren coast of Odus and it was said that it exhibited a majestic beauty that was nearly unsurpassed by any work made by man themselves. But the sad thing about this race is that some turned and practiced the art of necromancy, obtaining that knowledge from the dark elves. Because of this mistake, they were labeled as heretics and war broke out amongst those that knew black magic and those that didn't in the erudite race." she explained and pointed over to Ryou who raised his hand.

"Will we be allowed to head to Norrath ourselves?" he asked.

"That's a possibility. If I get clearance by Dumbledore and, at the most, the Ministry of Magic then yes, we will be heading there and spend about two weeks there." After hearing this, more students started to talk about the possible trip but went silent as Keara called them to attention once more. "Now's not the time for talking. I still have a few races to go through and then I shall assign you your books."

* * *

Soon, the class was over and many were amazed after learning about the Ratongas, Drakkins, Gnomes, Elves, except for the Dark elves, Kerra and Halflings. They were assigned their books, The Guide to Norrath by Goldenfeather Moondance, and their homework which was to look more into the races they learned and write a paper going more in depth of their lifestyles. "I can't wait til tomorrow. Compared to the race of mystical creatures we have here like the centaurs and hippogriffs, those races of Norrath sound interesting." Hermione said.

"Yeah. hopefully they're not too dangerous." Ron whispered. Diamond laughed softly. "I'm sure that if they were dangerous, Keara wouldn't bring them to class."

"She does have a point."

"Yeah but I'm still worried, especially those Kerra. I can see Draco using some magic to tick them off and cause them to attack somehow." spoke Ron once more.

"Well let's hope for the best." Yugi said and they nodded before splitting off for their next class.

* * *

During dinner later that night, after eating to sate his hunger for the night, Yugi headed into the library to do some more research of the Kerra race. He wrote some notes here and there as he read more, becoming more and more fascinated about the race. "I can wait to meet them tomorrow. I really do hope Draco doesn't cause any problems with them." he whispered to himself, unaware of the dark being coming in and walking towards him. He continued to read, still unaware until he heard something and looked behind him only to see nothing. He only shrugged and turned back to the book, reading some more.

Soon, in the glimmer of the moonlight, something revealed its form, red eyes watching the boy as he read. It crept closer and closer, its shadow growing bigger upon the wall not far from Yugi's position and when said boy look up, he gasped, shivering with fear. _'What, what could that be...?'_ he thought with slight panic as he turned slowly to see what exactly was behind him and only saw red eyes.

"St-stay away. Please." Yugi whispered as he stood slowly so he wouldn't provoke whatever the thing was. Whatever it was finally walked in front of the window, letting the light shine upon it and revealed it to be an adolescent white tiger. "Oh. Now where did you come from?" questioned Yugi softly as he relaxed and walked over. The tiger yowled softly and lifted it head, revealing a small note attached to the collar about its neck. Yugi reached for the note, removing it and opened it, seeing it was a small introduction of the tiger and its name.

"So then, Geki, what brings you to find me?" Yugi asked. Geki looked about before tugging a sheet of paper from the desk and took a quill before writing a message.

_For added protection. Yami and Aqua has something special to give you in three days but just in case of something happening that would lead to the spoken prophecy, I'm here to watch over you._

Yugi nodded and smiled, petting Geki's head and he purred in content. "Well, better go ahead and head to bed then. I think I did enough research for tonight." Geki nodded and help Yugi gather his books before they headed back to the Gryffindor common room. When they got there, Yugi spoke the password to open the portrait door to the common room and walked inside. Malik looked up from his book and waved. "Wondered when you was going to get back, Yugi." he said before looking to Geki.

"Where'd you get the tiger?"

"From a friend. He kinda walked in on me while I was in the library." Yugi said. Malik nodded and bidded him goodnight as Yugi walked into boys' dormitory for bed. Geki bowed to Malik before following Yugi to the dormitory as well. From his cage, Osiris crooned and Yugi smiled as he pet the smaller dragon through the thin bars.

"Evening, Osiris." greeted Yugi as he grabbed some nightwear and changed quietly before crawling into bed. Osiris crooned again before curling up on the bottom of his cage and went to sleep. Geki climbed into Yugi's bed and curled up beside him, resting his head upon the second pillow upon the bed. _'Rest well, Yugi.'_ Geki thought before closing red eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Zypher: And that shall be all for now. Sorry for the extreme lateness but the rut I've been in is becoming a pain (and also the site because it kept me from updating the day I had this chapter done) but I'll get chapters out as fast and as soon as possible. I can tell you this, originally, Geki's appearance was going to be another dragon but after finishing up Okami the day I finished writing this, I thought that it would be time to throw in a few gods from the game into here (and to also avoid adding more dragons since there will be future appearances of the ten most dangerous dragons of the wizarding world plus the demon dragons) so for those that haven't played the game yet, Geki is based off Gekigami, the tiger god of thunder.

Others will be Kabegami, cat god of Catwalk, Nuregami, snake god of water, Moegami, rooster god of inferno (who really looks like a phoenix than a rooster), a chance appearance of Yomigami, the dragon god of rejuvenation and Amaterasu, the Sun goddess who is represented by a wolf or dog in the case of the Chinese zodiac. Anyways, hoped you enjoyed the, sadly short, chapter and I'll see which story I can get some inspiration for so I can start or finish writing up the chapter. See you, hopefully, sooner than before.


End file.
